1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer is already well known.
The liquid ejecting apparatus is provided with a transport roller that transports a medium in a transport direction, a head that moves in a direction orthogonal to the transport direction and ejects liquid to the medium, and a cutter that moves in the transport direction and the orthogonal direction and cuts only a part of the medium positioned in a predetermined range from a first position to a second position in the transport direction.
An example of the related art is disclosed in JP-A-2006-281684.
In the liquid ejecting apparatus, to perform the cutting operation performed by the cutter in parallel with the liquid ejecting operation performed by the head, a station is divided into a cutting station and a printing station, and thus the number of components may be thereby increased.